


Black Coffee and Latte

by halfboiled (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, minor appearance!seungwan, minor otp!haeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/halfboiled
Summary: Based on 20150715 Blonote :: Countless people meet and break up over a cup of coffee. Coffee must know all about love.(or that au where donghyuck is the king of eye rolls)





	

i.

  


Kun pressed his thumb against the rim of his coffee cup. The café he was in is loud and packed with other couples and college students much like himself on a busy Wednesday evening. Albeit the 10cm song playing in the background, though empowered by other noises such as the group of vocally loud broadcasting major students discussing about the Late Night Show last night as well as greetings and orders getting across from the cashier to the baristas by café staffs themselves, Kun suddenly felt all too alone. Kun heard the café bell chimed upon an entrance of someone but he had been too busy staring absentmindedly at his half-filled black coffee, finding it to be as bitter as his soul at the moment. He ignored the stare of the male in front of him – his boyfriend _or ex-boyfriend now_ , who could only look at him and not say anything at the moment. _Silence_. Kun doesn’t know what to say and neither does Ji Hansol.

“I’m sorry.” Hansol spoke up after what seemed like an eternity of silence. 

“Don’t be. It’ll be harder to leave” Kun whispered softly, still not looking up at Hansol.

“Things just happen.” Hansol explained.

“Don’t. Just leave. I’ll go later.” Kun mumbled, picking up his half-filled cup of black coffee and gulped his drink in one-shot. 

Hansol could only offer a sympathetic look before he got up from his seat to leave in a hurry.

  


ii.

  


On the way in, Taeyong smiled as he entered the café with a pot of orchids hiding behind his back, eyes scanning around to look for his boyfriend but unknowingly, he had his shoulder banged by someone who was on the way out and almost dropped the pot of flower he had if it wasn’t for his careful grip.

“I’m sorry. Just had a really rough break up.” The other male spoke softly before offering a small bow and left the café without saying anything else.

“Poor guy.” Taeyong could only offer a sympathetic smile before he spots his orange-haired boyfriend who seems to be impatiently waiting by the coffee beans shelves.

“You’re late.” The orange-haired male spoke, frowning to his words after as Taeyong approached the latter.

“Sorry, Doyoung-ah. I ran though. I was late because I went to pick up your favourite flowers from the florist.” Taeyong smiled cheekily and brought up the pot of orchid in sight in front of his boyfriend.

“Orchids in a pot! I love them. I’m surprised you remember what flowers I liked though seeing how you were too busy playing LOL with Johnny when I was telling you what I liked.” Doyoung rolled his eyes but nevertheless appreciated the fact that his boyfriend had remembered something he liked.

“Hey, I’m not all that bad of a boyfriend, am I?” Taeyong playfully rolled his eyes as well then added, “I’m a good boyfriend”.

Doyoung rolled his eyes once more but nodded in agreement later on. “Let’s go get us a drink and warm us up then. My treat.” 

Taeyong smiled and reached out to laced his fingers with Doyoung, who let the other male do so. “Latte?”

Doyoung grinned. “Our usual, as always.”

  


iii.

  


Donghyuck could only rolled his eyes with every order made. By the end of the day, he wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes could roll to the back of his head. For instance, he rolled his eyes because he had been making lattes for happy couples and black coffees for couples who are breaking up and it’s really easy to tell which couples are going smooth-sailing and which were breaking up from the drink they order. For example, table 14 couple broke up and one of the poor guy had still been mopping over it after having to drink a one-shot of his black coffee. Donghyuck can only respect the older male for being able to do so. Then again, Donghyuck preferred hot chocolate over coffee any day. (Except the days where he has his assignments due then the help of coffee would be his best friend). 

And now, while the raven-haired in front of him and his orange-haired boyfriend are exchanging cheesy sweet talks, Donghyuck could only cringe as he made their servings of latte.

Did God damned today where Donghyuck has an 8 hours shift for him to only serve couples with a few occasional college students trying their luck by asking for coffee refills while they chase their deadlines? 

“Excuse me, do you do refills?” some other college teen asked Donghyuck and he was this close to blowing up but he doesn’t when he looked up and saw a rather oddly attractive male before him with an eye smile that Donghyuck could worship and admire.

“Yes, we do.” Donghyuck smiled, taking the teen’s cup while his co-worker Seungwan could only eye the barista weirdly because they _certainly_ do not do refill.

  


iv.

  


Maybe being a barista isn’t that bad because Donghyuck is shameless and he wrote his number on Mr. Eye Smile’s refilled cup. 

He only hoped that Mr. Eye Smile is single. 

**Author's Note:**

> hola ! halfboiled here saying this account will be used for blonotes/poetries inspired ficlets aka Operation Try To Write Progressively and Team Attack Writer's Block. (Also Team Write Try Not To Care About Word Counts)
> 
> also that account where I write a lot of rarepairs and otps I don't usually write for !!!


End file.
